two out of three
by floating fog
Summary: A modern AU where there are three worlds, three fates, two princes and way too many possibilities for destinies.  Fun, action and Merthur, can you ask for more?
1. The start

A/N A modern AU where there are three worlds, three fates, two princes and _way_ too many possibilities for destinies.

Pairings: Arthur/ Merlin and there maybe some more, not sure yet.

Warning: Violence and lots of cunning from pretty much everyone, oh and well slash, as always.

Disclaimer: not mine, sadly.

Have fun!

In our world there are more than just humans, far more than them.  
>Zombies, vampires, werewolves, you name it and it's exist.<br>The high king of our world is his majesty, Uther Pandregon and there is no one more powerful than him.  
>However,our world isn't the only one and there are others.<br>The first is ruled by magical beings with more power than you can imagine, that world is ruled by the warlocks and it's inhabitants include druids, witches and all beings of nature.  
>That world is ruled by the Emrys's dynasty who rules with dignity and peace.<br>However the second world is full with dark beings, evils beyond your worst nightmares and they have plans.

"Your majesty I beg you, you must take this warning seriously!"  
>"And why would I do that Gauis? They can't cross the bridge! It's been this way for all eternity, it wouldn't change now."<br>Uther waved his council away, leaving him alone in the hall with Gauis.  
>"Sire, the fates do not lie, they are more ancient than any of us, it will be wise to heed their warnings." Gauis said gravely, his brow furrowed even more than usual.<br>Uther looked at him for a moment before walking to the balcony and looking down at the grand palace yard.  
>"Look at him Gauis, I can hardly bare the thought of forcing him to marry one of <em>them<em>." Uther spat angrily.  
>Gaius shook his head and sighed. "Think about his future Uther, he needs <em>their<em> help to maintain the hold on our world, he can't do it alone despite how powerful he is."  
>Uther sighed before turning away from the balcony and moving back to the hall.<br>"Very well, as always you are right Gauis. Send the messengers to Avalon, invite them for a visit, I hope their ruler will be reasonable enough."  
>"I'm sure he will be sire." Gauis said and left with a small smile adoring his lips.<p> 


	2. An alliance

Balinor Emrys was walking through the palace corridors looking for his son, he entered the library only to find his eldest, Morgana sitting near the window reading a book.  
>"Ah, Morgana my dear-"<br>"Not here Dad."  
>"So where-"<br>"In the gardens, with that bird of his."  
>"Do you-"<br>"Yes I know what happened, seen it last night, I'll be on time for dinner Dad."  
>Balinor shook his head and with a smile left Morgana for her reading, heading towards the gardens to find his son.<p>

"Come on Archimedes! You can do it!" Said bird was perched on a tall branch looking down at a young man, in his twenty, dressed with rich blue breeches and tunic and a soft leather boots. His dark hair glistened in the sun and it seemed as if it glue with blue in the light. Pale skin and sharp cheekbones adorned his face and his eyes were a brilliant blue color.  
>The young men was Merlin Emrys, second son of Balinor and Hunith and heir to the throne of Avalon, said bird was his pet, Archimedes and he was currently trying to convince him to fly.<br>"You can't be serious Merlin! I'm NOT going to fly from here to there, not in a million years!"  
>"But Archi-" Merlin whined. "-You are a bird! Yor are supposed to do that!"<br>Archi didn't look too impressed. "And you are a prince, you should be in your room right now learning, yet you are not, does your father know?"  
>Merlin blushed and mumbled something.<br>"Doesn't matter, he'll know now." The bird chirped happily and went down the tree by walking down the trunk.  
>"What do you-" Merlin turned around to find his father standing there with one eyebrow raised in question.<br>"Yes Merlin? What have you got to say?"  
>Merlin's blush deepened and he smiled sheepishly at his father. "I'm sorry father will do?"<br>Balinor shook his head in annoyed fondness and pulled his son for a hug.  
>"You are lucky that your mother and I love you so much."<br>Merlin's smile grew and he hugged his father. "I know. Besides, Master Gideon wanted to teach me control in the elements today and I didn't want to insult him by telling him that I learned it when I was FIVE dad."  
>Balinor took one look at his sons face and burst with laughter. "Indeed you have. Come along then, Your mother and I have something to tell you and your sister."<br>"You mean Morgana doesn't know what it is already? That will be a firs-"  
>Merlin looked at his father and sighed. "She knows doesn't she? How come I'm always the last to know?"<br>"Because you aren't a seer Merlin!" Archi piped from the ground near them.  
>Merlin threw the bird a dirty look before he picked him up to perch on his shoulder.<br>"Yes thank you very much Archi, I know that."  
>Balinor laughed and led the way to the dining hall.<p>

"Children, children! Please! stop that squabbling!" Hunith asked from her place at the head of the table.  
>"He started it!"<br>"She started it!"  
>Both Merlin and Morgana answered together before looking at each other and bursting in laughter.<br>"If you would allow me, My dear." Balinor said and took hold of his wife's hand.  
>"MORGANA AND MERLIN! STOP THIS NONSENSE THIS INSTANT!" Balinor's voice trembled through the room and Merlin rolled his eyes.<br>"You know that Grandpa won't be pleased you used your Dragon lord powers dad." Morgana snickered behind her goblet.  
>Balinor rolled his eyes. "You grandpa can go and-"<br>"I can hear that my boy!" A deep voice echoed from within the castle and Merlin glanced at Morgana again before they burst with laughter again.

"I don't think it worked too well darling." Hunith said quietly with a smile on her face. "Let me try again."  
>"Children, you need to pack, we received an invitation from Camelot and we will leave tomorrow morning."<br>Silence speared through the hall and both Merlin and Morgana turned pale.  
>"I- I didn't see that." Morgana said quietly. "When did it happened?"<br>"The messenger arrived late this morning and we-"  
>"Aren't going." Merlin said, his voice cold.<br>"Merlin-" Balinor started.  
>"No! They hunted out kind and until we did something about it they wouldn't stop! They nearly killed you dad! Why should we trust them again?"<br>"Merlin there are things-" Hunith said.  
>"I don't care! You can go but I refuse." And with that he rose from the table and left the room.<br>Silence spread before Balinor rose from his sit. "I should go-"  
>"No dad, let me, I know where he is headed anyway." Morgana reached the door before she turned around to look at her parents. "He'll come around, don't worry." And with that she left.<p>

"What is wrong my boy?"  
>"Father received an invitation to Camelot today, and he intends to go." Merlin said and sat down on the ledge, his legs swinging back and forth and his hand patted Archi's head absentmindedly.<br>"Oh? And has he told you what was written in said invitation?"  
>"Well-" Merlin started slowly. "Not exactly, I kind of, got mad and left."<br>The great dragon shook his head disapprovingly.  
>"Merlin my boy, you have to control your temper, as the heir to the throne you can't be so quick to act. Besides, there is a good reason for your visit in Camelot."<br>Merlin looked up and stared at his grandfather questioningly.  
>"What?"<br>"The fates has foreseen it." A gasp was heard from behind Merlin and he turned around to see Morgana standing there, her mouth wide open.  
>Merlin rolled his eyes. "Come on 'Gana, it's only the fates."<br>Morgana's mouth closed and she pulled her tongue out at Merlin before sitting next to him on the ledge. "Just because you aren't a seer, brother dear, doesn't mean you should dismiss the fates so quickly."  
>Merlin rolled his eyes at her and turned to their grandfather again.<br>"So you were saying?"  
>The dragon chuckled and smiled. "The fates has foreseen a union between the worlds."<br>Both Morgana and Merlin stared at him with their mouths open.  
>"A- A union?" Morgana stammered. "What kind of a union?"<br>"Marriage." Merlin's mouth closed and formed a smirk.  
>"Congratulation 'Gana! I hear their prince is a real catch, well, in their world at least." Morgana glared at him before turning to the dragon.<br>"This can't be! I'm promised to the seers! Father won't do this to me!"  
>The dragon rolled his eyes at them. "Stop it the both of you! The fates didn't say which will be chosen for the union! The young Pandergon's opinion is important as well."<br>Morgana smirked. "Maybe he will be your type Merlin."  
>Merlin snorted. "Like I would want anything to do with Camelot's heir."<br>"Only destiny can decide something like this my boy. Now go to bed before your father comes rushing down with that god awful voice of his." He added with a wink.  
>They both smiled and rose from the ledge, wishing their grandfather good night and leaving the cavern.<br>"So, I guess we are going to Camelot tomorrow." Morgana said later when they were looking outside Merlin's balcony at the night sky.  
>"I guess we do."<br>"Do you think grandpa was serious?" Morgana asked, her voice low and her eyes fixed on the moon.  
>"I don't know,you are the seer 'Gana, you tell me." He sighed and turned to look at her, his expression softening when he saw her troubled look. "Relax 'Gana, whatever will happen we are together and you'll know before hand so, there is no need to worry."<br>Morgana looked at him and smiled weakly. "I'm sure you're right Merlin. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She bid him goodnight and went for her own chambers.  
>Merlin climbed to his own bed and quickly sank into deep sleep.<p>

"They plan on forming an alliance, my lord." A shadow whispered from the deep shadows in the room.  
>Piercing blue eyes stared into the room and a mouth was curled into a sneer.<br>"Their so called union will never work. The Emrys's daughter is already promised to the seers and I doubt Avalon's heir will be too kin about Camelot's golden boy."  
>"But, my lord what if-"<br>"NOTHING!" The blue eyes changed their color to deep red, almost crimson and a cry was heard from within the shadows.  
>"Y-Yes, my, my, my lord."<br>"We will make sure that NOTHING will happen between the worlds. The fates prophecy be damned." The blue eyes flashed crimson and a scream was heard again.

In Avalon Morgana woke up screaming from a dream she couldn't remember and in the heavens the fates frowned.


	3. First meeting

"You will behave yourself Arthur." Uther's voice broke no argument.  
>Arthur crossed his arms across his chest. "I really don't see why we have to form an alliance with <em>them<em> father! You are the one who always told me how magic cannot be trusted and how manipulative these who practice it are, so what changed?" Arthur asked with one eyebrow raised and Uther regretted ever letting him be around Gauis.  
>"Because-" He started to say when said man intervened.<br>"My boy, there are forces out there who are more powerful than us or the Emryss and these forces wish to destroy us, therefor we must unite against them, it is that simple my boy. They are doing it for us as much as they do it for themselves." Arthur didn't look too impressed but nodded anyway.  
>"Of course father, if it pleases you."<br>Uther nodded. "Be ready within the hour, we will greet them at the front steps." Arthur bowed and left the room.  
>"Really Gauis?" He said with his own eyebrow raised. The old man smiled slyly.<br>"Well sire, what do you think would have been his reaction if you told him that he had to choose from the Emrys's children his future spouse if he wanted to keep this world under his reign?"  
>Uther winced and wrinkled his nose. "It would have gone a bit..."<br>"Bad. He would have thrown a tantrum worthy of his teenage days." Uther chuckled. "I guess it went the best way possible."  
>"Indeed it has my lord."<p>

"I can't believe it!" Merlin sighed with frustration as he looked down at his mud covered clothes; this was his favorite tunic!  
>"Now now Merlin, it's not that bad." Morgana said snickering from a top of her horse.<br>"Not that bad?" Merlin screeched. "Not that bad? I look like the stable boy on a bad day!"  
>"Oh, you mean the one where Joe was too sick to use magic and he cleaned the stables by hand?" Morgana asked with faked curiosity.<br>"Ha bloody Ha Morgana. Yes, that day. I look nothing like the heir to Avalon's throne!" Merlin pulled another chunk of dried mud from his hair.  
>"Oh, afraid your prince won't like you?" Morgana said and started laughing.<br>Merlin was silent for a moment and Morgana glanced down to see a slow smile building on his face.  
>"Oh no! No, no, no! I don't like that smile and I'm sure father won't like it either, or Mom." She turned her horse and meant to ride ahead towards their parents when Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Morgana's horse was stuck in the mud. "Merlin!"<br>"Come on Morgana, you didn't let me finish!"  
>"Technically I didn't let you start."<br>"You see? My point exactly!" Merlin waved his hand and Morgana's horse started walking again.  
>"All right. What is your brilliant plan?"<br>"I'm going to annoy prince Arthur SO MUCH that he wouldn't want anything to do with me!"  
>"And he will be forced to choose me? Not going to happen little brother."<br>"Come on 'Gana! I don't want to be stuck with golden boy for the rest of my life even if he is my type!"  
>"He can't be that bad Mer, give it a chance! I can't marry him! I already have my future planned!"<br>Merlin sighed and looked ahead, Camelot's golden towers were visible behind the hills and Merlin shivered, the essence of magic in this place was strong.  
>"All right, but only for you Morgana."<br>"Thank you Merlin, You are the best brother ever!"  
>"I'm your only brother."<br>"That's beside the point." Morgana waved her arm casually and glanced down at Merlin. "Are you sure you don't want to ride?"  
>"Nope. Don't think my horse would appreciate my muddy self on top of him right now."<br>"Only you, my dear."  
>"Let's see you try to ride and hold that bridge open long enough until father can take it back."<br>"Yadda Yadda Yadda Mer." Merlin rolled his eyes and moved away from the horse. "Fine next time I'll leave your favorite gown at home!"  
>"What? Merlin!"<br>And Merlin took off running, Morgana close behind him on her horse,the both of them laughing the whole time.

"They are at the gates my lord."  
>"Good. Call the crown prince."<br>"Yes sire."  
>Uther took a deep breath and stepped outside the front doors of Camelot's castle. Gauis stood beside him and Arthur soon joined them, the three of them stood and watched as the dots in the distance grew larger and larger until they were a group of fifteen man and women accompanied with different wagons and horses.<br>"The two riders at the head are king and queen of Avalon, Balinor and Hunith." Gauis whispered.  
>"the rider after them is their eldest, Morgana, she is a powerful seer sire," He added with another whisper and Uther nodded, his eyes scanning the group. "And where is their son? Prince Merlin?" Arthur snorted and Uther shot him a look. "What? I mean, what kind of a name is MERLIN anyway?" He added more quietly.<br>Gauis shot him an amused look. "You'll do wise to keep this thoughts to yourself my boy. Merlin is the heir to Avalon's throne and he is extremely powerful if the rumors are to be believed."  
>Arthur rolled his eyes. "I could take him apart with one strike."<br>Uther looked at his son. "And he might take you apart with less, so behave Arthur." He said with a lowered voice.  
>"I can't seem to find the prince sire, maybe he will be joining them later?" Gauis said with a slight frown on his face.<br>Uther moved down the steps to greet Balinor and Hunith.  
>"Balinor! Hunith! It is a- pleasure to have you here in Camelot after all this time." Balinor and Hunith dismounted gracefully from their horses and approached Uther. "A pleasure indeed King Uther, It's been a long time." Balinor's deep voice echoed through the yard.<br>"Indeed it has. But, what's past is past, let us move on to a better future for both our people." Balinor was silent for a moment before his face broke out into a grin and he clapped Uther on the back. "Right you are Uther, Right you are!" Gauis approached then and they fall into deep conversation while Camelot's servant's helped Avalon's to take their belongings inside.  
>Arthur eyed the princesses and with a sigh he moved to help her off her horse when he noticed a young servant standing next to her.<br>"Come on Morgana! I want to get it over with!"  
>The princess looked down at him and didn't look too impressed .<br>"Just because you and Archi want to go explore doesn't mean I have to be rude."  
>Arthur glared at the insolent servant. How dare he demand anything of the princess? It was obvious that Avalon's servant's didn't know their place or perhaps their royalty were too kind, either way, Arthur wouldn't allow it.<br>"Hey you!" He said and strode over to the young bo-man, he was a young man and quite lovely if Arthur was forced to admit if he ignored the fact that the man was completely rude!  
>The young man's eyes opened wide and he stared at Arthur. Blue eyes, Arthur noted.<br>"Are you talking to me?" The young man asked incredulity.  
>"Yes! You idiot! Do you see any other bumbling fools around here who don't know how to treat a princess?" Arthur asked.<br>"Idiot- Bumbling- Foo-" The boy spluttered and looked at Arthur wide eyed.  
>"Do you have something in your head? Did your mother dropped you on it when you were a baby?" Arthur asked with a sneer. He hated when servants were idiots!<br>The servant looked at Morgana again and Arthur noted that she looked a bit nervous, a quick glance around told him that the entire yard was silent, waiting apparently for the man's reply.  
>"Well?" Arthur demanded.<br>The man took a deep breath before he opened his mouth.  
>"Do you know who I'm?" He asked very slowly and Arthur noticed that his fists were clenched tightly. What was wrong with this man?<br>"You are a servant who fails to do his job properly and who is clumsy to top it all off if the mud on your clothes is any indication." Arthur finished confidently and glanced around him before frowning. Something wasn't right, everyone were looking at him and the man, Arthur could actually see the tension in the air.  
>He looked at the boy again and saw that Morgana was holding his shoulder.<br>"Don't."  
>The young man's mouth curled into a smile and Arthur felt shivers running down his spine.<br>"Don't worry 'Gana." He stepped away from the horse and closer to Arthur.

Arthur gulped. The man's eyes flashed gold and the mud cleared away from his clothes, revealing deep blue tunic and breeches adorned with golden embroidery and soft looking black boots. Arthur swallowed, these were clothes feet for royalty, he found the missing prince.  
>"I'm Merlin Emrys, son of Balinor and Hunith and heir to the throne of Avalon." He said and pulled himself higher. Arthur wanted to hit himself, or Merlin for looking like a servant in the first place!<br>"And you, Arthur Pendragon are a prat! And a royal one at that!"  
>With that he stormed off and entered the castle.<br>"Nice going golden boy!" Arthur looked up to see a red falcon flying over him and entering the castle.  
>"What the-"<br>"Don't mind him, that's just Archi," Morgana said while she hoped down from her horse.  
>"But he does have his point you know, that wasn't the best way to start with Merlin." She said and waved over to her parents to let them know she was okay. Arthur didn't dare to look at them or his father.<br>"That wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know he isn't a servant?"  
>Morgana looked at him before she offered her hand with a pointed look.<br>Arthur took her arm and they climbed the steps together.  
>"Even if he was this is not how we treat servants in Avalon, one of Merlin's best friends is a servant, you'll do well to remember that Arthur Pendragon." And with that she left him standing there and wandered off down the corridor.<br>Arthur shook his head and went to his rooms to change his clothes before dinner. He winced just at the thought of it.


	4. Of prophecies and apologizes

"I'm dreadfully sorry for my son's behavior." Uther said gravely. "I really don't know what came over him."  
>Balinor smiled and Hunith chuckled. "It is quite alright Uther, you have nothing to worry about." Balinor said as he took another drink from his goblet of wine. "If anything, it was the best way they could start off with."<br>Uther lifted one eyebrow in skepticism. "Oh?"  
>Hunith nodded and smiled gently. "Our Merlin needs someone to pose a challenge for him, there aren't many people in our kingdom that are willing to ignore the fact that he is a prince and more so the amount of power he possess." She finished calmly, her smile never fading from her lips.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>Balinor smiled and wrapped his hand around Uther's shoulder. "Surely you have heard the rumors about my son Uther?"<br>"We may have heard a thing or two regarding your son." Gauis replied as he entered the room.  
>"And what exactly have you heard, court physician?" Balinor asked calmly.<br>"Please,just Gauis." Gauis said as he took a goblet of his own.  
>"We heard that his power is unmeasurable, that not even your own experts and seers could decide just how powerful he is." Gauis finished with a flourish and looked intently at Balinor while the king took another drink from his wine.<br>"You know far more than you tell Gauis, aren't you?" Balinor said and smiled at the physician. Gauis shrugged and smiled politely back.  
>"Merely repeating old rumors my lord, nothing more."<br>"I'm sure." Balinor replied quietly before looking at his wife, Hunith nodded with a strained smile on her face and Balinor turned back to Uther.  
>"We need someplace more <em>private<em> for this." He said meaningfully.  
>Uther nodded and they left the room in favor of Uther's private chambers.<br>"Well?" Uther said.  
>Balinor took a deep breath and started pacing across the floor.<br>"Before Merlin was born there were disturbings in Avalon-"  
>"Disturbings?" Gauis asked, one eyebrow raising with curiosity.<br>"Yes,the animals weren't quiet and our seers were having trouble understanding their visions until the druid's elders asked for a meeting." Balinor stopped his pacing and looked at the setting sun that sent her dying rays through the window.  
>"They told us that they had a vision concerning the destiny of our first son. His birth was foreseen in many prophecies beforehand and they warned us about the challenges he will face to prove himself worthy of his destiny."<br>Gauis looked troubled. "I haven't heard anything about this, never has an heir needed to prove himself worthy of his destiny, his title yes, but not his destiny."  
>Balinor nodded. "It was a first time for us as well, Morgana was accepted to her destiny as the head seer from the moment of her first vision, but Merlin..." Balinor shook his head and looked at his wife, Hunith nodded.<br>"The druids told us that Merlin, our Merlin, was going to be the first Warlock in Avalon after nearly two thousand years."  
>Uther looked confused. "Warlock? Aren't you all Warlocks? I mean-"<br>Hunith shook her head. "No, until our Merlin there weren't any Warlocks alive, only sorcerers and even though we are powerful you can't compare the power of a Warlock with that of a sorcerer, it's just,it's not the same." She finished quietly.  
>Uther nodded and looked at Gauis who looked more troubled now than before.<br>"And the prophecy?"  
>Balinor nodded and looked at them again.<br>"My son was chosen to decide the fate of the worlds."  
>Silence spread in the room as both Gauis and Uther took it in while Hunith remained silent.<br>"What is the meaning of this?" Uther demanded to know.  
>"Sire, let them explain." Gauis pleaded quietly.<br>Uther's mouth set in a grim line as he nodded quickly. Balinor took a deep breath as he took his wife's hand.  
>"Merlin doesn't know a thing about it, not about the prophecy nor the part he is to fulfill in it. As the time will come the three world's will be in a line to collision with one another, according to the fates the time is nearly upon us and then, Merlin will be forced to choose which two worlds he chooses to save." "You mean to tell me that your son, will be forced to choose between our world and the dark one? Because it is clear to me that he will choose his own world as the first one to save!" Uther was raging, he was pacing back and forth in front of the other occupants of the room before he stopped.<br>"That's what the fates meant when they told us to form an alliance with you! If _Merlin_ or his sister will be married to my son he will be forced to save our world! We never had a chance! My son will be forced to merry one of your children to ensure the lifes of all in Camelot! You tricked us!"  
>Uther moved forward Balinor only to be stopped by an invisible force as Balinor's eyes faded back to their forest green.<br>"Sire please, let them finish!" Gauis begged. "There is more to that!"  
>Uther stopped struggling and sank down on the nearest chair.<br>Balinor didn't move as he opened his mouth again only to be stopped by Hunith.  
>"Uther," She started softly. "We didn't ask this fate for our son, we didn't want any of this, we would have been happy with a simple boy, even without magic," She stopped and hesitated. "But, he has this powers and he has this destiny and I assure you that my son will do whatever he sees best no matter what the cost. Your son will not be forced to marry one of my children, I can assure you that." She finished with force behind her words.<br>Uther laughed a mirthless laugh before he rose from his sit to look at the window. "Won't he? Can you promise me that your son will choose this world, a non magical one over the other world? Can you promise me that he will choose the world that nearly got his father killed if he didn't have any bonds to it? Can you promise me that queen Hunith?" Uther finished tiredly as he turned to look at her. Hunith hesitated for a second, but it was enough. Uther nodded. "I thought so. My son will be forced to choose from your children his future spouse in order to remain alive."  
>Once again silence spread through the room until Gauis coughed pointedly.<br>"Perhaps if we won't tell the kids about it just yet-" He started.  
>"What?" Three shocked faces turned to look at him at once and he raised his hands in surrender." Hear me out sires and my lady, What if we allowed the children to get along together without the weight of the prophecy on their heads? When the time comes, I'm sure that things will work out the best way, the fates know what they are doing." Gauis concluded.<br>Slowly the three dignitaries nodded their agreement.  
>"On one condition," Balinor started and looked at Uther.<br>"Which is?"  
>"Your son will apologize to my son for his behavior." Balinor said and burst out laughing, soon they were all laughing, the prophecy and destiny away from their mind.<p>

_Apologize_. Arthur thought grimly as he paced up and down in his room. Why should he apologize to that idiot just because he made an honest mistake? And really, why would any self respecting prince will allow himself  
>to be seen like <em>that<em>?  
>Arthur sighed and opened his door, it wouldn't do to sit in his room and sulk, he'll just go out there and...Arthur gulped and shook his head.<br>He reached Merlin's door and was about to knock when he heard voices from the room, curiosity got the better out of him and he leaned closer to listen.  
>"Come on Merlin, it was an honest mistake!" Morgana's voice was heard through the door.<br>"Yea Mer. Doesn't sound like golden boy intended to insult you." Arthur's brow frowned. Why would there be a man in Merlin's room?  
>"Shut up Gwaine! You are just taking her side because it makes you laugh."<br>The man, Gwaine laughed and Morgana's laughter could be heard soon after.  
>"Come on Mer, you can't let <em>one<em> bad meeting be the end of it!"  
>Arthur found himself nodding along to Morgana's words.<br>"He hasn't even come to apologize or something!" Merlin protested and Arthur had to stop himself from wrenching the door open and call Merlin and idiot for thinking that.  
>"Do you want him to apologize to you my lord? Perhaps he could sing you a lovely poem or something." Gwaine smirk was visible through his voice and Arthur blushed when he thought about some other things he'd rather do for Merlin.<br>Merlin groaned from within the room.  
>"Remained me again why we brought you along? It can't be for your charming personality." Merlin added in a mumbled tone that had Arthur pressing his ear to the door in order to hear.<br>"I'm here to protect her royal majesty, princess Morgana from every evil that might pose a threat to her." Gwaine said and there was a moment of silence before the room filled with laughter.  
>"Right." Merlin said after a while and Arthur could picture him wiping tears of laughter from the corners of his eyes and down his cheekbones, cheekbones that Arthur wanted to trace with his finger over and over.<br>"So, Merlin, what are you going to wear for the feast tonight? Something to impress your prince I hope?" Morgana's voice was heard again and Arthur smiled, perhaps she could help him. Morgana was beautiful, Arthur wouldn't say otherwise but he always preferred men and Merlin, well, there was something about him.  
>"Why would I want to impress him?" Merlin replied and a second later something crashed to the floor.<br>"Ha! You are lying sire! You are always more clumsy when lying!" Gwaine cried with glee.  
>"I'm not!" Merlin protested and another thing crushed to the floor.<br>"You so too!" Morgana screamed with happiness. "You like him! I knew it!"  
>"Will you stop that?" Merlin cried. "I'm not- stop pulling my hair 'Gana!- I don't like Arthur!" Merlin yelled and everything went quiet for a moment.<br>Arthur leaned even closer and then- "You called him _**Arthur**_!" Morgana yelled and Arthur could see her jumping up and down on Merlin's bed in his mind's eye.  
>Gwaine laughter broke again and soon he and Morgana were singing some songs that Arthur was sure no other princess should know.<br>"Fine! I had enough of you! I'm out!" Merlin yelled and before Arthur managed to think about where to hide the door swung open, accompanied with Morgana's cry of: "Merlin! You can't go out like that!"

But it was too late, the door was open and Arthur found himself staring at a half naked Merlin who stood there with his breeches alone and nothing else.  
>Merlin flushed immediately and his eyes were wide when they stared at Arthur.<br>"What-" He started to say but Arthur stopped him before he finished, the sight of Merlin's half naked form doing some improper things to his lower parts.  
>"I came to apologize." Arthur said quickly. He had to get out of there before he did something stupid like snog the lights out of Merlin's open mouth.<br>At Arthur's words however the mouth was shut close and Merlin looked annoyed.  
>"Well, it's about time." He said and crossed his arms across his chest, causing Arthur's eyes to follow the movement and focus on Merlin's lean muscles and defined abdomen.<br>"Yes well, it's not exactly my fault." Arthur said before he registered what he was saying.  
>"Excuse me?" Merlin screeched and golden flashes flashed in his eyes, distracting Arthur from the mission ahead of him.<br>"Like I said, anyone could have mistaken you for a servant it was simply-"  
>"Anyone?" Merlin challenged. "And yet you were the only one to make this mistake!" Merlin took a step closer, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was half naked or to the affect he was having on Arthur.<br>Arthur gulped and took a step back, this was not good.  
>"Like I said before Pendragon, you are a PRAT!" Merlin said and smirked.<br>Arthur shivered, Merlin's smirk was doing some strange things to his breathing.  
>"Oh yea? Well then, you are an Idiot!" Arthur retorted and he wanted to smack himself over the head for that.<br>"Is this your apology?" Merlin asked again, angrier this time.  
>"Yes!" Arthur half shouted.<br>"Fine then, apology accepted, for this alliance sake!" Merlin yelled.  
>"Fine!"<br>"Good!"  
>"Idiot!"<br>"Prat!"  
>And with that Arthur turned around and walked away back to his chambers, trying to calm down his racing heart and raging erection.<p>

Merlin closed the door calmly behind him before collapsing to the floor both to hide his erection from his sister and best friend and to support his weight.  
>"What was that?" Morgana asked cautiously as Merlin didn't speak for two minutes.<br>"He came to apologize." Merlin mumbled weakly.  
>"That was some apologize." Gwaine said with a smirk. "A couple more minutes and you two would have forced us out of the room!"<br>Merlin moaned and dropped his head to his knees. He was doomed!

The feast was a torment! The fates must be laughing at him right about now, Merlin thought glumly.  
>Someone though, and Merlin would bet his throne that it was Morgana, that it would be funny to sit him next to Arthur, which would have been okay because they were both behaving themselves near their parents if it wasn't for the fact that golden boy decided to act a bit too nicely for the sake of his father it would seem. He would smile charmingly at Merlin and ask him if he needed anything else and offer to pour him his wine even though Merlin had a capable servant right next to him and no, Merlin wasn't a girl no matter how many times Morgana said he was but these things were driving him mental! And the touches, don't let him start about the touches. Small, innocent ones but oh what they did to Merlin. Every brush of their fingers was sending jolts of fire through his body and Merlin hoped that he could blame the wine for his blush.<br>Yes, the fates were definitely having a laugh at him.

Arthur wanted to bang his head against the table. Nothing worked! Everything he usually did to make women swoon at his feet didn't work! And he wasn't even interested in these women! Merlin however, Arthur gulped and risked another glance at Merlin who looked like he wished to all heavens to have mercy upon him and kill him already. Arthur was at the end of his rope, nothing worked, he complimented Merlin and offered him more wine, he kept bumping their knees together under the table and he made sure to brush his fingers across Merlin's, that did nothing except worsening his state and setting his entire body on fire.  
>Arthur wished for the fates to end this.<p>

At the head of the table the kings and queen watched with amusement at their sons behavior.  
>"It would seem like you have been right Gauis." Uther commented softly when he saw young prince Merlin blushing once again when Arthur's fingers touched his.<br>Balinor nodded next to him and Hunith smile was glowing.  
>"Indeed you have, it would seem like we had nothing to worry about, the kids have more brains than us." Uther and Balinor looked at each other before bursting into laughter.<br>Gauis smiled. "I'm pleased to see you are approving sire."  
>"Indeed I'm. Merlin will make a wonderful spouse for my son." Uther said and raised his glass slightly towards Balinor and Hunith in silent toast.<br>Balinor smiled and Hunith nodded. "We are pleased with this union."  
>Uther's smile grew. "Let's move things forward a bit shall we?"<br>He rose from his sit and silence spread in the hall.  
>"Dear guests, thank you all for coming tonight! I would like to welcome our dear guests from Avalon, King Balinor and queen Hunith and Princess Morgana and Prince Merlin!" Applause were spreading through the hall and Uther smiled brightly before lifting his hand once more.<br>"Now to honor our guests I have decided to set the first Zombie hunt of the season for tomorrow so that out noble guests could join us!"  
>Uther sat down and more applause were heard. Balinor nodded in approval and Hunith smiled in encouragement at Merlin who allowed his head to thump against the table.<br>"What-" Arthur breathed against his ear and Merlin shivered. "-not a fan of zombie hunting?"  
>Merlin mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like prat.<p> 


	5. Of zombies huntings and ruined something

"Did we really had to wander off by ourselves?" Merlin asked and looked around him wearily, it wasn't that he was afraid precisely, it's just that, well. they were in a forest okay? And eventhough Merlin was this almighty sorcerer who had control over the weather and other complicated things, he really and I mean really didn't want to be stuck in a dark forest full with zombies with only golden boy for company, especially when it was about to rain.  
>Arthur was walking a few steps ahead of him, waving his stick ("it's not a stick <em>Mer<em>lin, it's a shotgun!") and looking for some unfortunate zombies to kill.  
>"How can you kill a zombie if it's already dead?" Merlin asked.<br>Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
>"You just shoot it in the head."<br>"But it's allready dead, how can it tell that you shot it in the head?" Merlin insisted.  
>"It's whole nerve system is located in it's head and so when that's gone it dies," Arthur considered it for a moment before adding. "Again."<br>Merlin tilted his head to one side and thought about it and Arthur wasn't looking at how the sun played across his face, he most certainly didn't.  
>"That doesn't make any sense." He finally said and looked at Arthur.<br>"Zombies doesn't have nerves, at all, they don't feel, so how can they feel if they were shot in the head?" Arthur threw his hands in the air and stalked away, grumbling to himself about idiotic princes.  
>"Maybe we should go back." Merlin suggested after a while.<br>"And why would we do that?" Arthur asked. "Are you afraid? Don't worry, I'll protect you." He added with a teasing smile and Merlin rolled his eyes.  
>"I can protect myself quite well, thank you very much, it's just that it is going to rain and I don't want to-"<br>"It's not going to rain!" Arthur protested. "The sun is out and everything."  
>Merlin sighed and looked at Arthur, definitely not noticing the way his hair was glistening in the sun, most definitely not.<br>"Look golden boy, I know a storm when I feel it and this is going to be a big one so can we please just go back to the castle?"  
>Arthur simply turned around and walked away, Merlin followed him while mumbling about prat like princes.<p>

Half an hour later they were soaked to the bone and shivering in a little half ruined room inside of a ruined something, Arthur wasn't sure what it was but it was ruined.  
>Merlin was standing near to the hearth and mumbled something, his eyes flashed gold and a fire started, he turned to Arthur and simply looked at him.<br>Arthur rolled his eyes. "Go on, say it."  
>Merlin smirked. "What? I wasn't going to say anything."<br>"Like I'm going to believe that. Say it you know you want to."  
>"Well if you insist." Merlin said with a small smile. "I told you you, told you, told you." He finished in a small song.<br>Arthur couldn't stop himself and he laughed.  
>"Fine so you were right, it rains. so what?"<br>"So," Merlin stressed. "We should have went back when I said we should! Now we are stuck in this _room_ and have to wait for the rain to stop!" He crossed his hands across his chest and Arthur tried very hard not to notice the way his wet cloths stretched over his lean arms. "I'm, that is to say I," Arthur started and faltered. "I'm so- I'm." Merlin was looking at him expectantly, his eyebrow raised. "Yes?"  
>"I'm sorry alright? God can you be any more annoying?" He said.<br>"Annoying? Me? You are the one who dragged me into the wild-" And Arthur didn't imagine dragging Merlin into the wild for something different from zombie hunt, he simply didn't. "-and then ignored me for half the trip and then-"  
>"Shush." Arthur said suddenly and Merlin stared at him.<br>"What? How dare you, you, you clotpole!" Merlin snapped back, his face flushed. Arthur had two seconds to wonder if Merlin will have that beautiful flush anywhere else on his body before he heard it again, a low grown and the shuffle of feet, which could only mean- "Zombies." Arthur said, pulling out his shotgun.  
>"What?" Merlin didn't squeaked, he didn't.<br>"Shut up." Arthur droned and moved closer to him. "They can hear you."  
>"What? They?" Merlin whispered back, visibly pale.<br>"Zombies hunt in a pack,if there is one there are about four after it." Arthur whispered back.  
>"How do we lose them?" Merlin said, his voice shaking,he never met a zombie and he didn't want to either.<br>"We don't. Once they catch your scent they hunt you down, like wolfs do."  
>Merlin stared at him. "Is that suppose to be reassuring? Because let me tell you something- it's not!"<br>Arthur chuckled low in his throat and sobered quickly when the noises grew louder, now they both heard it: Moans and groans and growls and Merlin shrank back, away from the half broken door and attached himself to Arthur's side, Arthur's arm came up automatically to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.  
>"It's going to be alright." He murmured into Merlin's hair.<br>Merlin wasn't looking at him, he was staring at the door where two black eyes appeared and stared at them, Arthur knew immediately that something was wrong-zombies had red eyes.  
>"Merlin," He said urgently. "What?" Merlin said back, his voice shaking just a bit.<br>"Get behind me so I can shoot it in the head." Arthur said and pushed Merlin gently.  
>Merlin went without resisting and Arthur took aim and shot.<br>The zombie fall down with a soft thud and they both stared at it.  
>"Is it dead dead?" Merlin asked quietly.<br>"I think so." Said Arthur and made to move towards it to check the body.  
>"No!" Merlin yelled and grabbed his hand. "Don't go near it! What if it's only plays dead, like a, a dog, or something?"<br>"Don't be daft Merlin. It's a zombie, it doesn't have the brain to play dead!"  
>"But-"<br>Before Merlin finished his sentence they heard a low grown and stared in horror as the zombie lifted himself up and shook his head until the bullet fall out.  
>"What the-" Arthur started.<br>"See?" Merlin said. "Play dead."  
>"Right." Arthur nodded to himself and switched the gun mode.<br>"This should do it." He fired out and a small bomb left the gun and plunged itself in the zombie's forehead.  
>"What is that?" Merlin asked.<br>"It's a bomb, so we should find cover." Arthur said quickly and pulled Merlin's hand.  
>"No need for that." Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a blue wall of shimmering light appeared before them, Arthur reached out to touch it gently and the light curled softly around his fingers. "Don't touch it." Merlin said, sounding a bit breathless.<br>Arthur turned to look at him and there was this flush on his cheeks again and Arthur longed to touch _that_.  
>"Why not?" He asked softly, his eyes glued to Merlin's sharp cheekbones and the curve of his lips.<br>"Because, because it tickles." Merlin said quietly and the flush deepened.  
>"It tickles?" Arthur said, one eyebrow raised skeptically.<br>"Yes. My magic and I are attached."  
>"Really?" Arthur said, his voice dropping a bit and very carefully, without taking his eyes off Merlin's, he reached out and caressed the blue light.<br>Merlin gasped and his mouth fall open.  
>"Wha-what, what are you doing?" He asked, his eyes darting from Arthur's hand to his eyes and back.<br>"Well-" Arthur started to say when a sudden boom went off and debris crushed into the barrier.  
>Merlin closed his eyes and stretched his hand, mumbling something under his breath. When the smoke cleared the zombie was laying on the floor, headless.<br>"Well," Merlin said cheerful. "I bet he is dead dead now." And he smiled brightly at Arthur who moved closer.  
>"I guess so."<br>"A-Arthur?"  
>"Mhm." Arthur mumbled and moved even closer, forcing Merlin to take a step back.<br>"Don't you think we should get out of here? You said they are hunting in packs?" Merlin sounded small and a bit breathless and Arthur couldn't stop himself, he bent down towards Merlin's plump lips when a voice behind him made him stop.  
>A groan, a familiar one and Merlin's eyes weren't on him but on something behind him, they were wide and a bit frightened.<br>"Arthur? I don't think it's supposed to be doing that." He whispered.  
>Arthur turned slowly to find out that, their zombie was not only very much alive and not dead dead like he was supposed to be but he also had two . Arthur's eyes widened and he stared at it while the zombie made it's way towards them, slowly making his way through the debris strewn floor.<br>"Arthur? We should go, like now. We really need to go." Merlin was pulling on his arm and dragging him backwards.  
>"That's the only exit." Arthur protested.<br>"Not necessarily." Merlin smiled and the wall behind them exploded. "Let's go."  
>They dashed through the opened wall and down the stairs that were behind it, down and down, further into the ruined keep or whatever it was until there was nowhere to go.<br>"We are stuck." Merlin commented.  
>"Yes." Arthur agreed.<br>"Well I refuse to die at the hands of some blasted zombie so let's think. Does it always grow a second head when you blow up the first one?"  
>"No." Arthur shook his head.<br>"So, it's some sort of, what, a new kind of them?" Merlin sounded disbelieving.  
>"I don't know,never seen it before."<br>"Great, just my luck to be haunted down by some new kind of a monster."  
>"At least you've got me!" Arthur said happily, expecting Merlin to roll his eyes and snort, but Merlin just looked at him, his eyes softening and smiled a bit, Arthur's heart melt down.<br>"Yeah, at least I've got you, a golden, prat like prince but a prince nonetheless.  
>Arthur was about to say something or rather do something, like pinning Merlin to the wall and kiss him within an inch of his life because there was no way he would die without kissing Merlin at least once.<br>But Merlin had other plans and he started pacing.  
>"So, it's not usually growing it's head back and it didn't only grew one head but two...why does it sound so familiar?"<br>Arthur's eyes narrowed. "You really don't know?"  
>"Huh?" Merlin's face was filled with confusion.<br>"That's like the Hydra, chop off it's head and it will grow two instead." Arthur song-sang.

"Oh! Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Merlin was smiling brightly now and Arthur had to restrain himself not to pounce on him.  
>"So, how do we stop it?" He asked instead.<br>"Well," Merlin started. "We need to cut it's head off-"  
>"That didn't work so well last time." Arthur remarked dryly.<br>"Yes well, this time we'll singe the flesh afterward." He said simply.  
>Arthur stared at him. "And how are we going to do that?"<br>Merlin smiled. "Lucky for you, you are stuck with the most powerful warlock in Avalon, it's a child play for me."  
>"That's... good to know." Arthur said finally.<br>And then it was a blurry of movements when the zombies arrived in all their glory and Arthur was busy with shooting their heads off and keeping an eye on Merlin who apparently was very capable of singing the zombies necks but reckless when it came to his own safety and Arthur thought he'd have an heart attack from the amount of times a zombie nearly got a bite of Merlin and that was something that no one, except Arthur, will do.  
>Eventually they finished them all of and they stood there, back to back (that was the only way to keep Merlin safe), breathing hard and staring at the six dead dead zombies (Arthur would kill Merlin for getting him to say 'dead dead' about a zombie) that lay motionless on the floor.<br>"Okay?" He asked Merlin, turning around to look at him.  
>"Yeah." Merlin breathed and shook his head. "Though my ears are ringing from your shooting, do you have to make that thing so loud?"<br>And Arthur laughed. 

Deep in the shadows a lone figure stood shaking in front of a bowl full to the rim with water, the shaky images of Merlin and Arthur could be seen in it.  
>The image faded and the figure sighed before it left the room.<br>"My lord." It said.  
>"Well?"<br>"It, they failed. Both princes are alive and unharmed."  
>"What?" The tall figure shrunk back as the figure of it's master rose abruptly from his stone throne and marched over.<br>"How did it happened?" He demanded to know.  
>"Well, they, they figured out how to destroy it and together they-" The master's eyes flashed red and the tall shadow screamed in agony.<br>"How did they found out? How?"  
>"I- I- I don't know si-sire. They just did, together."<br>"Together." The master's lips curled in disdain.  
>"Soon Emrys won't be able to see the face of Camelot's heir and prince <em>Arthur<em> will be heartbroken enough to ruin this alliance once and for all." The cold laughter carried all the way to the heavens where the three fates were casting worried glances at each other.


	6. of true visions and false ones

A/N Thank you for all the kind people who added this story to their favorite and alert and to those who commented- means _so_ much to me! So it's a bit after schedule but it's here so, no rocks please.

Warning: A bit of MaleXMale this time so if it bothers you go away.

Disclaimer: Not mine *weeps and runs off to cry her little black heart out*

The scream echoed through the palace and Arthur's eyes flew open, he was just finishing to pull on his tunic when the alarm went off.  
>"What on earth?" He mumbled to himself as he dashed out of his room, his gun held firmly in his hand and collided with Merlin, sending them both to the ground.<br>"Ohmf," Merlin moaned and robbed the back of his head.  
>"It's your fault." Arthur informed him as he climbed up to his feet and reached a hand down to help Merlin.<br>"It's not." Merlin retorted and slapped Arthur's hand away from him. "I'm fine by the way, thank you so much for caring." He added sarcastically as he rose slowly.  
>Arthur's eyes roamed over Merlin's body, dressed in his night cloths with his hair poking in every possible direction, it should have been ridicules and Arthur knew that but somehow Merlin looked endearing and Arthur wanted to grab him and drag him back to his rooms, another scream cut that line of thought.<br>Merlin's eyes widened. "Morgana." He said before turning around and running towards Morgana's rooms.  
>As they got there Arthur's father and Merlin's parents were already there, along with Gwaine and Arthur's second in command, Leon.<br>"What's wrong?" Arthur asked as soon as they stopped but Merlin didn't stop, he moved closer to Morgana's door and touched gently in the dark green barrier that blocked his way.  
>"Oh 'gana." He sighed and closed his eyes allowing his hands to move across the barrier.<br>"What's that?" Arthur looked at his father.  
>"It's," Uther started before shaking his head and looking at Balinor.<br>"My daughter is a seer, prince Arthur, and as such she doesn't have active magic, not in the way that myself and Merlin does, her magic is dormant but sometimes it's being leashed out, like now, to create a, well, sort of a protective shield around her, preventing anyone from getting near her."  
>Arthur's eyes moved to Merlin who kept mumbling under his breath, while his hands roamed the green light.<br>"So what's he doing?" Arthur pointed at Merlin.  
>"Merlin is the only one powerful enough to break through that barrier." Balinor said and Arthur heard the pride in his voice.<br>Arthur moved closer to Merlin. "How's it going?" He asked quietly.  
>"Almost got it." Merlin gritted out, his forehead shining with sweat.<br>"There!" He exclaimed and moved through the light and into Morgana's rooms, Arthur followed immediately.

Morgana's room was pitch black when they entered and Arthur's hand tightened around his gun.  
>"Merlin?" He whispered and then Merlin whispered something and a big blue orb of light flashed to life bathing the room in blue light and Arthur blinked several times before he got used to it.<br>Morgana was sitting in the middle of her bed, her hair wild around her and her eyes unfocused.  
>"Morgana?" Merlin said softly as he moved slowly towards her, he reached for her and touched her hair gently.<br>"I'm here sis, talk to me." He said slowly.  
>Morgana's eyes turned slowly to look at him and Arthur gasped- her eyes were burning with fiery green.<br>"You died." She whispered, her hands moving forward to grasp Merlin's arms. "You died and I, I couldn't save you," Her gaze turned to Arthur and he stepped back. "You didn't save him," Her voice grew stronger. "You allowed him to die!" She screamed and her eyes flashed brighter and Arthur flew backward, heading towards collision with the wall.  
>Merlin raised his own hand and Arthur stopped mid air and landed softly on the ground.<br>"You should go," He said, never moving his eyes from Morgana's.  
>"Merlin..." Arthur started.<br>"I mean it Arthur, it's not safe and you should check what that alarm sound was about." He finished softly, his shoulders a bit more tense than before.  
>Arthur nodded and moved towards the door.<br>"Werewolves." Morgana whispered, her eyes unfocused again.  
>"What?"<br>"In the tunnels below the palace, werewolves." She said again, her voice quiet and otherworldly.  
>Arthur nodded again and left the room.<br>"Morgana..." Merlin said again and cupped her chin between his fingers, bringing her blazing eyes back to him. "Tell me." His voice was a quiet demand and Morgana nodded.

Arthur hurried down the tunnels, his gun ready and his men behind him, soon they heard the growls and Arthur lifted his fist to signal his men to stop.  
>He parted his group into two and each moved from a different passage, aiming to trap the werewolves between them.<br>Soon they saw them and Arthur and his men stopped dead in their tracks; this weren't normal werewolves, they wore light armor and had short daggers with them, Arthur had a bad feeling about it.  
>"Kay,go back up and send for more men, we can't take them all down by ourselves." Kay nodded and vanished through the tunnel.<br>Two minutes later he returned and Arthur signaled to his men to move forward, they closed the circle around the werewolves and stayed for another minute in the shadows until Arthur's cry of "NOW!" echoed around them and they charged.  
>The tunnel filled with clashes of bullets on armor and Arthur couldn't recognize his men's grunts from the creatures growls.<br>"Come on man- we can take them!" Arthur encouraged his men as he yanked the spear at the end of his gun from the chest of one of the werewolves.  
>Arthur smiled as he saw the creatures withdrawing and moving closer to each other, their black eyes shining in the torch's light.<br>"Hold still men," Arthur cautioned, his gun raised in front of him. "We have them now and they know it." The leading werewolf stared at Arthur and smirked- Arthur blinked, werewolves weren't supposed to smirk.  
>"You think you are so clever prince of men." The creature said, his voice gruff and low.<br>"What?"  
>"Your time is running out and your only hope will soon be gone." He drawled.<br>"Why is my time running out and what hope?" Arthur said, hoping to gain more time while his men changed their positions around the pack.  
>"You should ask your father about that princeling and I think it would be best if prince Merlin did the same." His eyes were focused on something above Arthur's head and Arthur knew who exactly is going to be there. Turning around slowly he lifted his eyes and indeed, at the top of the stairs stood Merlin, his eyes wide and lips parted in a silent "Oh".<br>"Merlin! what are yo-"  
>"Arthur watch out!" Arthur turned around and stared at the scene in front of him:<br>The leading werewolf was stuck mid air, fangs glistening in the light and claws outstretched towards Arthur, Leon was stuck mid step between Arthur and the creature while the rest of Arthur's men were spread around the cave in the middle of a fight against the rest of the pack.  
>"What- I- Merlin?" Arthur asked without taking his eyes off the creature.<br>"Oh sure, now you keep your eyes on the vicious creature out to kill you." Merlin said sarcastically as he came down the stairs; his hand outstretched and his eyes glowing gold.  
>"What did you do?" Arthur asked, his eyes glued to Merlin's golden ones.<br>"Stopped time, obviously," Merlin said and came to a stop near Arthur. "And it's not as easy as it seems you prat," He gritted. "So will you get on with it?"  
>Arthur blinked. "What?"<br>Merlin rolled golden eyes and waved a hand around them indicating the frozen werewolves.  
>"Finish them off golden boy!" Archie piped from somewhere over their heads.<br>"Yes that!" Merlin breathed. "Get on with _**that**_!"  
>Arthur nodded and moved forward, he moved his men to the side and shot a single bullet in each of the creature's head.<br>"Come on Arthur..." Merlin groaned. "I-I can't hold it much longer."  
>"Just about to finish Merlin, hold on." He then moved to the leading werewolf, frozen mid air and stared.<br>"What are you waiting for you prat?" Merlin gritted, his breathing heavier than it was a moment ago.  
>"I want, I need to question him, I need to tie him up."<br>"Fine." Merlin snapped and clicked his fingers as golden ropes appeared around the werewolf.  
>"Now, ready or not- here they come!" Merlin's eyes flashed gold one last time before he collapsed to the ground unconscious.<p>

Arthur rushed to his side and caught him before he hit the ground when the noises filled the tunnel once more: Yells and shouts from Arthur's men could be heard as they tried to understand what happened.  
>"Arthur?" Leon's voice cut through the panic roaring in Arthur's ears as he stared at Merlin's limp form.<br>"Arthur?"  
>"What?" Arthur snapped.<br>"What happened?" Leon looked around him at the dead bodies of the werewolves.  
>"Merlin stopped time and I killed them. Take that thing to the cells and summon Gauis as well as Merlin's parents to my rooms." With that he rose from the ground with Merlin in his arms and left the tunnels.<p>

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well?" Arthur demanded.  
>"He will be quite alright sire." Gauis assured him. "He simply used too much magic and exhausted himself."<br>"He did the same thing when he was a young boy." Balinor assured him. "He stopped time so that he and Morgana could keep on playing."  
>"He did?" Uther asked.<br>"Oh yes," Hunith smiled gently down at her son. "The only reason we knew about it was when he let go of the time flow and told us it was time for dinner!"  
>Uther's eyes widened and Gauis looked highly amused.<br>"He slept for the rest of the week afterward naturally, but still, for a five year old it was quite impressive." Balinor said with a proud twinkle in his eyes.  
>"Five-quite-you-he." Uther spluttered.<br>"What his majesty is trying to say is that we are grateful for Merlin's help."  
>Uther's mouth closed with a snap. "Yes. Exactly what I was going to say."<br>"I think it will be best if left him to sleep." Hunith said and caressed Merlin's soft hair, Arthur's fingers longed to do the same.  
>"Agreed. Come along Arthur, we need to prepare the feast for the successful fight." Arthur nodded and left the room silently, casting one last glance at Merlin's sleeping form.<p>

"Emrys." Merlin's eyes snapped open and he sat up in his bed.  
>"Who's there?" He said, happy that his voice didn't quiver-much.<br>"Just a friend." The voice answered from the shadows.  
>"Then show yourself!" Merlin demanded.<br>"Not yet. I just came to warn you."  
>Merlin's eyes narrowed. "About?"<br>"The young Pandregon."  
>"Arthur?" Merlin asked and cursed himself when he heard the shadows laughter.<br>"Indeed. He isn't all that he seems."  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"Just that you should be careful Emrys, not all is as it seems."  
>"You aren't making any sense!" Merlin yelled and voices could be heard from outside.<br>"I will leave you now Emrys, but remember my warning."  
>The door banged open and Arthur burst into the room, gun in hand.<br>"Merlin!" He said and hurried inside, his eyes searching the room for intruders. "Are you alright? I heard shouting and- why are you smiling like that?" Arthur stopped and frowned. "Do I have something on my face?"  
>"No," Merlin said and another chuckle escaped his lips. "It's just, well, your hair."<br>Arthur's hands went immediately to his hair. "What's wrong with it?"  
>"It's all, well," Merlin made a vague movement with his hands. "It's standing up! In all directions, and it looks like you slept on the floor and..." Merlin trailed off when Arthur blushed.<br>"You,you did? I mean you slept on the floor? Why? And- and where?"  
>Arthur mumbled something and looked down.<br>"I'm sorry," Merlin said with a smile. "What was that?"  
>"I stayed outside your room to, ah, look out for ah, things and I might have, fallen asleep..." He finished weakly.<br>Merlin rolled his eyes. "You really are a prat aren't you?"  
>"Oi! I'd let you know that I'm the best guard in the land!"<br>Merlin's lips curled up in a smile. "All right, it was very kind of you, to look after me, while I was asleep." Arthur's blush deepened and Merlin frowned. "Arthur? everything is alright?"  
>"Yeah, yeah, fine! I'll just go and ah, let your parents know you are up okay?" And with that he fled from the room, leaving an amused Merlin behind.<p>

"A picnic?" Merlin said skeptically. "Really?"  
>"Yes." Morgana said with a sure nod of her head.<br>"But why would I want to go on a picnic?" Merlin didn't whine. He didn't.  
>"Because," Morgana said as she made sure Gwaine packed everything. "There is nothing more romantic than a lovely picnic in the woods, with a nice lake in the background and lots of trees that you can be pinned to and-" She trailed off when she noticed Merlin's wide eyes and open mouth.<br>"Oh for god's sake Merlin! I was talking about me!"  
>"What?" Merlin yelled.<br>"Stop being such a prude little brother." Her eyes twinkled with an evil spark. "Besides, I bet you are just dying for Arthur to pin you to some tree and have his wicked way with you."  
>Merlin turned bright red and spluttered because okay maybe he did have a couple of dreams that included himself and Arthur and walls or trees or well any solid surface really, but Morgana wasn't supposed to know that!<br>"I- I don't-that is-I-"  
>"Anytime today would be nice <em>Mer<em>lin." Arthur drawled from the top of his horse as he rode near them.  
>Merlin threw his hands in the air and after shooting one last glance at Morgana climbed his own horse and rode ahead of them.<br>Arthur rode in step with Morgana and smiled at her. "So what exactly did you tell him to get him so worked up?" He said, his eyes glancing at Merlin's tall form atop of his horse.  
>"Only that I knew his little secret." Morgana shrugged.<p>

"Oh?" Arthur's eyes met hers and she smiled at him politely.  
>"Yes, it is actually, the same secret as yours Arthur dear." She said sweetly.<br>"What?" Arthur was a bit concerned because, she couldn't possibly know about his thoughts regarding Merlin could she?  
>"Oh yeah, every little detail and then some." She was grinning widely now and Arthur gulped.<br>"I-I don't-I don't think that-" Arthur stammered.  
>"You shouldn't think Arthur." Morgana said smugly.<br>"All you have to do is pin him to some random tree and well, have a go at it."  
>Arthur's eyes widened. Ladies weren't supposed to say those things!<br>"Morgana I assure you that-"  
>"Your intentions towards my brother are completely honorable? Please, not all of my dreams are nightmares Arthur," She paused and then shivered. "Though some of the things you did were a bit-"<br>"Okay!" Arthur yelled, now completely red. "Just, just stop talking! Please!"  
>Morgana smirked. "Good, then I will make sure to keep Gwaine as far away from you as possible."<br>Arthur groaned and after throwing her a dirty look rode ahead to join Merlin.

&&&&&&&&

"Come on Merlin!"  
>"No!"<br>"You have got to try it!"  
>"No I don't." Merlin said stubbornly.<br>"Come on!" Another splash and Merlin moved quickly out of it's way.  
>"No."<br>Another splash and Merlin rolled his eyes as the water froze in front of him and he shot Arthur a dirty look. "Really Pandregon?"  
>Arthur shrugged and Merlin wasn't looking at the way the water slided down his face and his hair glistened in the sun.<br>"It was worth a shot." Arthur said and dived back under water.  
>"Come on little brother!" Morgana said before she jumped from the cliff into the lake.<br>Merlin rolled his eyes and laid down on the grass and closed his eyes.  
>A while later something blocked out the sun and Merlin blinked his eyes open to see Arthur standing above him. He was half dressed for which Merlin thanked whatever god that listened to him until he noticed that Arthur didn't bother to wait until he got dry before he put on his breeches, which mean that they clung to him and Merlin gulped.<br>"Merlin?"  
>"Ha?" Merlin mumbled.<br>"I'm up here." Arthur's smirk could be heard in his voice and Merlin blushed.  
>"What?" He asked and kept his eyes firmly glued to the ground.<br>"Come on, I want to show you something." Arthur said and his hand appeared in Merlin's vision.  
>Merlin hesitated for a moment before he took Arthur's hand and rose to his feet.<p>

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked as they wandered through the forest, further and further away from Morgana, Gwaine and the safety of their company.  
>Arthur was still holding onto Merlin's hand and his thumb was caressing Merlin's knuckles, sending hot shivers down Merlin's spine and through his body; Merlin prayed that he didn't notice.<br>"I want to show you somewhere special." Arthur said and his grip tightened, pulling Merlin closer to him.  
>"Is it far?" Merlin asked again if only to distract himself from Arthur's fingers who proceeded now to caresse Merlin's wrist with soft touches that weren't enough and set Merlin's body on fire.<br>Merlin hoped that Arthur won't notice his quickened breath and swallowed.  
>"Are we there yet?"<br>"Yes!" Arthur called and came to a stop near a small spring.  
>Merlin looked around him, aware to Arthur's presence near him but it didn't distract him from the beauty of the place.<br>"Arthur it's, it's beautiful in here," Merlin breathed and felt Arthur shiver next to him but well, Arthur was shirtless and Merlin guessed it was from the soft breeze that passed through the clearing.  
>"Thank you." Merlin said and turned to Arthur with a smile on his face.<br>His heart skipped a beat when he saw Arthur's eyes; bright and oh so blue,looking straight at Merlin.  
>"Arthur?" Arthur's gaze softened and he squeezed Merlin's hand and smiled. "You are welcome." He turned Merlin around towards the spring and positioned himself behind him, pointing at something over Merlin's head. "This is the place where I used to come to as a little child when things in the palace became...well, too much." He finished and his hand moved from Merlin's hand to his hip.<br>Merlin swallowed and nodded.  
>"I know what you mean, sometimes when things got a bit too much I'd go down to my grandfathers lair and just sit with him."<br>"Your grandfather's lair?" He chuckled softly, his breath ghosting along Merlin's ear. "You are making him sound like some sort of a beast."  
>"Well," Merlin started and Arthur stilled. "What?"<br>"He is sort of, I mean, he doesn't like to be referred to as one but really what else can you call a giant dragon I mean honestly."  
>Arthur's hand tightened around Merlin. "A dragon? Your grandfather is a dragon?"<br>"Great dragon." Merlin corrected and hesitated a bit before covering Arthur's hand with his.  
>"Great?" Arthur murmured softly, close to Merlin's ear as his hand twisted in Merlin's hold and he entwined their fingers together.<br>Merlin nodded. "The last of his kind."  
>"Do I want to know how your father was born then?" Arthur's lips ghosted over the soft skin below Merlin's ear and Merlin shivered.<br>"Not so sure about it myself." He whispered and tightened his grip on Arthur's fingers when his lips finally,_finally_ touched Merlin's skin.  
>The kiss was soft and light and Merlin might have convinced himself that he imagined the soft touch if it weren't for the fact that Arthur's lips kissed his skin again, harder this time, creating a hot trail all along Merlin's neck and Merlin moved his head to the side to give Arthur more room.<p>

"Merlin..." Arthur murmured against his skin and moved them backward until Merlin heard a soft 'thump' and he guessed that they hit a tree.  
>"Arthur..." Merlin whimpered when he felt the lightest touch of teeth on his pulse point. "Please..." Arthur spoon him around and Merlin found himself pressed against the trees with Arthur's hot, burning body before him.<p>

"Everything Merlin..." Arthur whispered and moved closer, his eyes locked with Merlin's.  
>Merlin swallowed and Arthur's eyes followed the movement of his throat.<br>"Merlin..." Arthur's lips were so close to his,_so_ close.  
>"Please..." Arthur whispered, his warm breath sending tremors down Merlin's body.<br>"Yes," Merlin whispered back, his hands coming up and around Arthur's neck, drawing him closer. "Yes to everything."  
>"Thank god." Arthur breathed before he crushed their lips together, hot and messy and oh so good.<br>Arthur was biting gently on his lower lip before his tongue licked it better and Merlin moaned softly as his hands tangled themselves in Arthur's hair.  
>"Gods Merlin..." Arthur mumbled against Merlin's neck as he pressed hot kisses and licks to the soft skin there.<br>"Been dying to do that since I saw you..." Arthur's hands traveled beneath Merlin's tunic and touched the hot skin of his stomach making Merlin to moan and crush their bodies together.  
>"Arthur..." Merlin scratched softly across Arthur's back and Arthur moaned and kissed Merlin's mouth again, their tongues entwining with each other while their hands roamed across each others bodies.<br>When Arthur scraped his nail against Merlin's nipple Merlin bucked up and their erections rubbed against each other causing both men to moan loudly.  
>"Gods Merlin," Arthur breathed and angled his hips so he could rub against Merlin.<br>"Fuck Arthur." Merlin swore and his hand drifted down to grab Arthur's ass, bringing him closer.  
>"Going to take you against this tree Merlin," Arthur whispered and Merlin nearly came right there.<br>"Don't think I'll be able to walk if I won't." Arthur continued as his hands left Merlin's chest and moved lower to the bulge in his breeches, he cupped Merlin through the material and squeezed gently.  
>Merlin bucked up and his moan was ripped from deep in his throat.<br>"Fuck!Do it Arthur! Just, fuck..." Merlin whimpered when Arthur's thumb brushed against the wet spot in the front.  
>"You'll let me take you Merlin?" Arthur breathed, his breath coming out in harsh pants. "Here? In the woods? Against a fucking tree? Are you that eager for me to take you?"<br>"Fucking prat, I'm not going to-Oh GOD!YES!- to-to make your ego even bigger than- ohfuck- he already is."  
>Arthur laughed softly and kissed Merlin again, his tongue exploring Merlin's mouth.<p>

"I'm." Arthur said against Merlin's lips as his hand worked on the ties of Merlin's breeches.  
>"What?" Merlin gasped as the air touched his heated flash before he moaned when Arthur's hand closed around his shaft.<br>"I'm," Arthur repeated. "I'm eager, I want to be inside of you Merlin, to feel you all around me, all that heat and shivers and your moans, fucking driving me crazy Merlin, I'm going to take you here, against this tree and then again in my rooms and in yours and on every other solid surface there is really." "Then stop talking and get on with it you tease."  
>And just then something crashed into the clearing, roaring it's head off and they both opened their eyes to stare at it.<br>Arthur turned around, shielding Merlin's body from the bird? Lion? Something in between?  
>"It's a griffin," Merlin breathed behind him and Arthur's hand went behind him to press Merlin protectively against his back,his other hand went for his gun-only it wasn't there, he left it in the camp before.<br>"Shit." Arthur cursed and eyed the beast who seemed like it was eying them back.  
>"Arthur?" Merlin asked behind him and made to move from behind him.<br>"Don't move." Arthur gritted and his hand tightened around Merlin's form.  
>"Oh for fucks sake! Arthur! Stop it! You are unarmed while I can make it explode from within if I could get a clear view of it!"<br>Arthur took a deep breath and moved Merlin slowly to stand in front of him, his hand across Merlin's chest.  
>"Fine." He growled.<br>Merlin threw him a quick smile and entwined his fingers with Arthur's across his chest.  
>His eyes glue gold and then-Nothing happened.<br>"Is it working in slow motion?" Arthur asked.  
>"No, it's, let me try another thing." He tried again, mumbling under his breath several times before his hand clutched Arthur's in a death grip.<br>"Merlin?" Arthur said cautiously.  
>"It's not working," Merlin said urgently. "We need to go, now."<br>"What do you- Aren't you supposed to be this all powerful sorcerer?"  
>"Don't-you prat! It's just not working and we need to go now!" He tugged on Arthur's arm just as the beast roared again and charged at them.<br>Arthur swung them both to the ground as the beast slammed into the tree they were standing before mere seconds before.  
>"RUN!" He yelled at Merlin and tugged him to his feet.<br>They started running, their hands still linked when Merlin stumbled and went crushing to the floor, sending Arthur several feet ahead of him.  
>The griffin was after them and Merlin's eyes were wide as he looked at Arthur.<br>"Merlin get up!" Arthur yelled as he rose to his own feet.  
>Merlin rose slowly and Arthur saw that he twisted his ankle.<br>"Arthur go!" Merlin yelled back, his hands already gathering the force for a blocking shield.  
>"I'll hold him off while you get help! I can knock him out but I can't do it if I have to watch out for you!" Merlin kept yelling while the shield grew larger and thicker.<br>"I'm not leaving you!" Arthur yelled as he started running towards Merlin only to be stopped by an invisible wall.  
>"No!" He screamed. "Merlin! What do you think you are doing?"<br>"Saving you!" Merlin screamed back just as the Griffin came crushing through the forest.  
>"No! I won't let you! Merlin!" Arthur pounded against the shield as the beast took a run towards Merlin.<br>He won't watch Merlin die, he won't!  
>"Merlin!" Arthur's scream was swallowed by a massive blast and the beast flew through the air and landed in a silent heap .<br>The wall vanished and Arthur ran to Merlin's side, wrapping his arms around him and checking for injuries.  
>"Arthur, Arthur stop.I'm alright." Arthur held him closer and took the weight off Merlin's twisted leg.<br>"I though I'd lost you." Arthur mumbled into Merlin's neck.  
>Merlin's arms wounded themselves around his neck and he hugged Arthur closer.<br>"Not that easy."

Arthur rose his head and was about to say something when he noticed a woman standing on the edge of the forest looking at them.  
>"Arthur?" Merlin asked and twisted his head to look at what Arthur was staring at.<br>Arthur moved forward so that Merlin was behind him, impressive eventhough he wasn't wearing any clothes.  
>"Who are you?" He demanded.<br>The women stepped forward and then stopped, bowing her head slightly.  
>"I mean you no harm Arthur of Camelot." She said, her voice ringing around them.<br>"What do you want?"  
>"Nothing. I've been tracking this beast for the last few months, it was time I found it." She looked over at the dead Griffin. "My name's Freya."<br>"You did it?" Merlin asked from behind Arthur's back as he put his head on Arthur's shoulder.  
>"Yes."<br>Merlin left Arthur's side faster than Arthur could understand and he was near the woman in seconds, which was impressive considering his twisted ankle, Arthur thought bitterly.  
>"That's amazing! How did you do it?"<br>And when Arthur saw the adoring look that Merlin was giving Freya something dark and angry uncurled in his chest and his fists tightened.  
>"Come on Merlin," He said as he walked up to him and grabbed his hand, taking half of Merlin's weight, "Time to get back."<br>"Oh," Merlin said and smiled at Arthur. "Freya will come with us, won't you Freya? My parents would want to thank you for saving me, well us." Merlin said and flashed a quick grin in Arthur's direction.  
>"I would be honored,sire."<br>And as they walked back towards Camelot;Arthur looked at Freya over Merlin's head between them and he could have sworn that for a moment her eyes were black.

As always- reviews are love! 


End file.
